Lorelei (SV-1)
Lorelei is an Aberrant vigilante from Australia. History Lorelei's early life was rather uneventful. Her parents did the bare minimum they had to, mostly out of obligation than any love. She learned she was an Aberrant one night when she was 14, when she screamed out of frustration while at a park, and knocked a tree down because of the intensity. Initially, she thought that she had a super scream, but soon realised she could manipulate any sound around her, not just her scream. She kept her power a secret, and hardly ever used it. The Shockwave Unknown to Lorelei, her body naturally absorbed the energy of sound around her and stored it, and by not using her powers, she was turning herself into a walking sound bomb. She began suffering from migraines, and fainted several times. Her doctor didn't know what the problem was, as her blood tests and examinations didn't show anything wrong. During a shopping trip, Lorelei fainted once again, but this time all the built-up energy in her body overflowed and was released in a powerful surge, decimating a large section of the mall, and injuring several dozen people. With all the energy released, Lorelei woke up, and immediately realised what had happened. Scared she would be arrested, she ran. Not home, just away. She later saw a newspaper on display, and learned that 3 people had died from the injuries caused by her shockwave, and realised she needed to turn herself in. She went to a police station, where she was put in a cell until E.U.R.O.S. arrived to pick her up. Lorelei went through a number of tests while at E.U.R.O.S., where they learned she was absorbing energy without realising it, which was what caused the shockwave. They informed her she'd need to release the energy in safe amounts to avoid that happening again. She requested not to be taken back to her family, as they wouldn't want to take care of her now, and it wasn't a secret she'd be able to keep. This led to her joining the Freelancer Programme, which gave her a salary, as well as an apartment in a E.U.R.O.S.-owned building, under the condition that she used her powers to help people in times of crisis. Vigilantism Powers & Abilities Sound Manipulation: Lorelei can manipulate sound around her, including amplifying it and changing the frequency. In combat, she can use this to create powerful vibrations, or simply cause great pain to the people she's facing. She can also launch herself through the air using vibrations created from her power. Energy Absorption: Her body absorbs the energy that vibrates air to create sound. This is the energy that gets used when she creates sound with her powers. However, she can only absorb so much, and if she doesn't dispel it safely, it gets released in a powerful shockwave that can knock down buildings and kill anyone in its way. Paraphernalia Family Pendant: A pendant passed down through her family. It has a blue crystal in it that glows when Lorelei uses her powers. Trivia * The name Lorelei comes from folklore, where Lorelei is a maiden that uses her beautiful singing to lure men to their death. She chose the name because of her sound-based abilities and the pain it can cause. * She keeps her real name a secret, because she considers it as being a life that's over. Lorelei is her new life. * Her favourite movie is Grease, and her favourite song is 'I Want To Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston. Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:SV-1 Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters